decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters (Emilie)
Sophia Miron Appearance Sophia is of average (5 foot 6 inches) and somewhat scrawny. Her skin is pale from being concealed beneath cloaks and shadows most of her life. She has pale blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair that falls to her mid-back. She keeps it in a loose ponytail. When not in her complete thief get-up, she wears her purple stereotypical bandit mask around her neck. Backstory Sophia's parents were crime lords of a sort. They worked with the most unsavory types of people and while they never achieved wealth by legitimate means, they obtained enough to support themselves, their two sons, and youngest daughter. Sophia's eldest brother Alistair was expected to take over the family business. Much to their parents outrage, he married into a noble family and pretty much abandoned them. Though he still keeps in contact with his baby sister, whom he will always adore. The family business instead fell to the second child, Nico. Nico was a ruthless man that made is parents proud by creating a mercenary organization and making the Miron family name infamous among thieves and scoundrels. Sophia, however, shared Alistair's distaste for murder and bloodshed. When she turned sixteen, she decided to strike it out on her own and support herself. The girl didn't really know how to do anything remotely legal, and instead resorted to thievery. She never killed those she stole from, and only ever took what she couldn't obtain herself -- food and resources, mostly. Over the years, she traveled to every major city, stealing from whomever she could along the way. It would be incorrect to say she became a famous thief, however. Because she never made herself known, never left a calling card or revealed her face, she was more of an enigma. Appears In Recovery QS Eve Sa'Rion Appearance Eve is an Avariel -- a winged elf. She is 5'1" tall and weighs around 85 pounds, a result of her hollow bones. Unlike most of her species, who bear black and white wings, hers are pale brown, speckled with lighter and darker hues. Her skin is fair. She has shoulder-length hair the same color as her wings and green-grey eyes. Backstory Eve's unusual coloration marked her as 'blessed'. The others of her species believed her to be touched by their gods. While Eve herself did not share this viewpoint, she had little say in the matter. She was put on a pedestal from the day she sprouted her first feather. The girl was a researcher at heart, preferring to spend her days pouring through books in the library or exploring ancient ruins. In fact, she spent so much time in the library that the Avariel had to attach her own little house to the building. Eve's best and only friend is a bald eagle named Vidra. Their relationship is closer to a wizard and familiar than ranger and animal companion, due to the fact that Avariel can communicate with other avian species. Eve found Vidra when he was still an adolescent, injured and lost. She nursed him back to health and taught him to fly, and they've been together ever since. Appears In Non-Standard Race QS Mari Appearance This is one mysterious wizard. Mari is probably a human, and probably has long black hair that she keeps in a high ponytail. Her skin is probably tan and freckled, while her eyes are probably a vibrant green. However, we just don't know. This 22-year-old dork of a wizard wears beautifully embroidered robes, with a thick black travelling cloak around her shoulders. She keeps the hood pulled up over her face at all times, obscuring most of her appearance. The only thing anyone can tell for sure is that she is 5'8" and around 120 pounds. Backstory Mari's mother was a sorcerer. She herself had no innate magical abilities, but always held a certain level of fascination for her mom's abilities. As such, she threw herself into the study of magical theory and -- with her mother's help and tutelage -- became a talented wizard. She even managed to summon a familiar, a tiny black and white kitten named Metis (although she nicknamed her Mittens). Appears In Apocalypse OS Cleo Poultra Appearance The tiniest of Emilie's humanoid characters (most of whom are rather short), Cleo is a 4'10" elf, and as a result is often mistaken for a child. Her golden blonde hair is cut into a short, chin length bob, with a single brown streak (like some kind of anime character). Her eyes are a hazel color, and her skin is the tanned shade of someone who spends most of her time in the sun. The clothes she wears are typical farm-girl clothes that probably have never been washed. She tends to leave behind a trail of feathers. No one knows where they come from. Backstory Cleo was once a normal, non-magic elf girl that lived on a farm, did normal farm things, and maybe just thought chickens were pretty cool. She was a trapper, catching animals in the nearby forest for both food and trade. One day, she accidentally trapped a gnomish god (implied to possibly be Ghanishan, although this has not been confirmed) who thought it would be funny to gift her with chicken magic. She became a cluckromancer, able to cast all of the spells a sorcerer could (though with poultry-like qualities), and also conjure chickens into existence. Trivia * Perhaps when that gnome gave her her magic abilities, he damaged her mind. That's what most people would assume, anyway. And Cleo uses that to her advantage. She changes her personality and demeanor depending on who she's dealing with. She tends to act mentally unstable in order to put people off. She is able to act like a polite, well-adjusted person when the situation calls for it. * Her name was not intended to be a play on "Cleopatra" I swear. It was a complete accident. * One time, when she was travelling through the Glorious Kingdom, word of her magical ability spread. However, reports became twisted, and by the time word reached Captain Brandt, the rumor was that there was a krovomancer causing trouble. The captain investigated these rumors, and found only Cleo. They've been best friends ever since. Well, Cleo thinks so, anyway. She even gave the Captain a chicken as a gift. * Nicole kept the chicken. * She named it Scorpius Bel II. When it disappeared after eight hours (as all of Cleo's chickens do), she thought she had somehow lost it. * Nicole still blames herself for the chicken's disappearance. * Nicole will never trust herself with another pet ever again. Appears In 5e Homebrew QS Vi Vi is a delightfully mischievous demigod of Tricksters and Thieves. Appearance A 5'4", hundred pound half-elf, Vi doesn't look like much of a threat. She has an almost other-worldly beauty and grace about her, but nothing that screams "I am a divine being, bow to me." Her straight brown hair is shoulder-length, longer in the front than in the back, and her eyes are a pale green. Her skin is fair and flecked with a few, hard to distinguish freckles. When working/in combat, she wears black leather armor that looks to be made of shadow itself. When dicking around taverns and doing shenanigans, she wears typical commoner's clothes. No matter what, however, she has two wicked blades strapped to her hips. On her belt is a tiny leather pouch. Inside are two ivory dice marked with ancient symbols. Backstory Once upon a time, there was a girl named Violet Vareena. She was born outside any kingdom on a tiny farm. She took to petty crime and conning people out of their hard-earned money in order to supplement her family's income. Through some shenanigans, she met Ghanishan, ancient god of trickery. Through even more shenanigans, she won Ghanishan's favor. And through the most shenanigans of all, she was given the powers of a demigod. At her patron's suggestion, she shortened her name and started a cult of thieves. Involvement/Appears In Demigod OS: Vi would rather just mind her own business, but when St. Virgil himself requests your help, you're kinda inclined to help. So that's what Vi does, rather against her better judgment. She's just there to have fun. Category:Player Characters Category:Emilie